


camera

by whatsgyud



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: AU, April Fools' Day, Fluff, Gyuhao, Hello!, M/M, based off the twitter video link given in the story, fluff!, hope you enjoy!, i hope its ok, its really short tho, kinda late but hey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 05:15:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18543016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatsgyud/pseuds/whatsgyud
Summary: but no camera could ever capture the look in his eyes and the feeling in his heart when he looks at hima gyuhao!au in which mingyu decides to prank his precious boyfriend just for the fun of it :)





	camera

**Author's Note:**

> hello! hope you enjoy this really short one shot :)

minghao jolted out of bed as soon as the warm peachy hues of the sun trickled into the room and he rubbed his eyes. he reached over his boyfriend–who had conveniently stolen the whole blanket for himself during the course of the night–to take a look at the time on his phone, and his eyes widened in alarm when he realised he had woken up late for his lecture. he looked at mingyu, who was snoring softly, only his brown mop of hair peeking out from under the blanket and minghao momentarily forgot the world and smiled brightly as he dipped down to place a soft kiss on mingyu’s hair. the sudden blaring alarm from mingyu’s phone jerked him out of his dreamy reverie once again and he started panicking as he jumped off the bed and scurried around the apartment, getting everything ready for school.

 

“hao?” he heard a husky morning voice call out to him and he stopped in his tracks again, momentarily to melt into the sound of that beautiful voice before he picked himself up and continued to scurry around. just as he started throwing his laptop into his sling bag and was ready to go to college, his big boyfriend snaked his arms around his skinny waist and trapped him inside warmth and comfort. minghao relaxed his tensed shoulders and leant back a bit more into mingyu’s chest while mingyu placed a few more morning kisses at the nape of his neck.

 

“can i borrow your camera today? i need it for a project, please,” mingyu asked in his raspy voice, his warm breath tickling minghao’s neck, causing goosebumps to scurry over the length of his body.

 

“yeah, you can,” minghao breathed out, suddenly reluctant, not wanting to ever leave mingyu’s embrace.

 

“you should go,” mingyu said, as his arms started to loosen around minghao, but minghao was quick, he grabbed those tanned arms and put it around his waist again before spinning around to face mingyu. he smiled at mingyu, one with a touch of shyness and a touch of sweetness before he tiptoed a little to place a small peck at the corner of his lips, before he dashed out of the house.

 

mingyu smiled as he opened his phone and checked the date.

 

april first.

 

and he had the perfect prank for his perfect boyfriend in mind.

 

**

 

mingyu did not have any photography projects and definitely did not need minghao’s most expensive, favourite prized possession, his video camera, but here he was sitting on the bed, fumbling with it, smiling as he thought about how he was going to “cutely” prank his boyfriend. the camera may be expensive and a prized possession of minghao’s but mingyu knew the feelings minghao had for him were of a even higher regard. it would be no harm to tease his cute boyfriend a little, right?

 

he rummaged around the room, looking for some eye-drops and played around a little with the camera, although remembering to handle it extremely carefully. he managed to capture a few silly videos of himself prancing around the apartment, just for the sake of memories. he yawned, tired from pacing around the apartment and soon enough, he collapsed onto his bed and wrapped himself up like a burrito with the blanket, before slipping into a dreamless sleep.

 

**

 

the alarm blared, cutting sharply through mingyu’s peaceful sleep. he sat up groggily and groaned, as he looked around the room. minghao was not home yet.

 

_thank god._

 

mingyu stood in front of a mirror and changed into a cute hoodie and a pair of shorts. he switched the camera on, and it started recording. he fixed his hair a little and clasped his hands before looking straight into the camera.

 

he ended up rapping and practising girl group dances in front of it and he giggled. these videos would certainly be entertaining enough to watch at a much later time when he was bored or depressed.

 

he heard the door unlock and he jumped with a small yelp before dashing and plonking himself heavily onto the bed. he fished through his pockets for the eyedrops and squeezed them into his eyes, before reclining back to rest his head against the headboard of the bed.

 

“mingyu!! i’m home!!” he could hear minghao’s voice reverberate through the apartment and he smiled to himself before pulling himself together for his prank.

 

minghao opened the door to the bedroom and suppressed a giggle at mingyu who had wrapped himself in the blanket and was just scrolling through his phone with an extremely serious expression.

 

“how was school?” mingyu asked, his voice faltering a little, as he tried to make sure it sounded wobbly. minghao went about to rant about school and complain about his professor and how he had wasted his time, just like every other day. mingyu had to stifle a smile himself, minghao was just too cute when he was complaining and stomping his foot.

 

“how was your day?” minghao asked and mingyu forced himself into his full-on acting zone. he sighed dejectedly and continued to scroll through his phone without replying to minghao’s question.

 

“why that sigh, mingyu?” minghao asked, his worry starting to build up.

 

“nothing…” mingyu muttered under his breath, and he wondered since when his acting got this realistic. mingyu hopped off the bed and tried to exit the room, but minghao grasped his wrist and pulled mingyu back to face him. he looked up at mingyu, who was blatantly avoiding eye-contact with him and sighing dejectedly again.

 

minghao put his arms around mingyu’s waist and when mingyu still did not move or respond, he forced mingyu’s arms around his waist. mingyu finally gulped and looked down at him.

 

“hey, what’s wrong?” minghao asked as he slowly guided mingyu to sit on the bed. mingyu looked down at his lap for a few seconds before looking back at minghao with tears welling up in his eyes. minghao, who had his arms wrapped loosely around mingyu’s neck, widened his eyes in shock and started to desperately try to dry the tears that poured out of mingyu’s eyes in torrents.

 

“baby, baby don’t cry, what’s wrong, baby? gyu? hey, talk to me, babe,” he said, his voice wobbly with worry as the tears continued to stream down mingyu’s face. mingyu breathed shakily and snaked his arms round minghao’s waist and brought him even closer, sniffing the hint of cologne the boy had put on in the morning.

 

“i’m sorry,” mingyu mumbled into minghao’s shirt which was getting soaked with his alligator tears. mingyu was ready to treat himself, his acting had never been this good ever since that skit he had done in elementary school where he played the role of the tree.

 

“what are you sorry about, baby?” minghao asked, his hand stroking the nape of mingyu’s neck gently to calm the taller boy down. he had never really seen mingyu cry like this, ever since the first time he had confessed to him and mingyu just broke down from all the mixed emotions. mingyu sniffed and finally, looked up at minghao with his sad tear-stained face.

 

“you know, your camera? t-the one you lent me t-today?” mingyu gulped as minghao patiently listened to him. “i might have broken it today while using it…” mingyu said as he burst into loud wails again.

 

“aigoo, is that what you’ve been crying about, you big baby? it’s ok, stop crying, mingyu-yah,” minghao said, as he pinched mingyu’s cheeks and wiped his tears away again.

 

“b-but it was your favourite camera, it must’ve been so expensive…” mingyu said dejectedly as his grip around minghao’s waist tightened. a small smile played on minghao’s lips as he gazed fondly at mingyu.

 

“it’s ok, we can always send it to the repair shop…?” minghao suggested, hoping it would make his boyfriend feel better about the situation, but that suggestion only seemed to upset the taller boy more.

 

“i- dont think you can fix it, it’s really broken,” mingyu said with a pout, that minghao was dying to kiss away.

 

“how much was it? i’ll pay you back, or at least buy you a new one? it must’ve been really expensive?” mingyu asked and minghao settled himself comfortably onto mingyu’s lap, his arms still wrapped around mingyu’s neck. he pecked mingyu on the cheek, giggling at the rosy blush that dusted mingyu’s cheek right where he kissed it.

 

“stop, seriously” mingyu childishly whined as he hid his face in the crook of minghao’s neck.

 

“well, i bought it for like… 20000 won? in a stationery shop!” minghao exclaimed, making mingyu whine again.

 

“ok ok, it was much cheaper than that,” minghao giggled, and mingyu pouted even more, his eyes filling up with tears once again.

 

“fine... it was expensive… around 25000 won?” minghao said as he bumped his forehead with mingyu and giggled, giving him a little eskimo kiss.

 

“you’re so cute even when you’re crying,” minghao said, a little softly as he traced mingyu’s jawline with his finger. he did not know mingyu would get so upset over breaking a camera, to minghao, his love for mingyu was bigger and much larger than any price that could be associated to the camera. his boyfriend was too precious to him, he would never get angry over such a small thing and it hurt him a little to see his boyfriend get so worked up over this.

 

“can i ask you something?” mingyu asked, his eyes filled with glistening hope.

 

“you want another camera?” minghao chuckled and mingyu rolled his eyes and hit him lightly on the shoulder.

 

“look there and make a silly face,” mingyu asked and minghao did as he said, throwing his head back in laughter and mingyu wanted to kiss the living daylights out of him. he really could not believe he had this breathtaking angel sitting on his lap right now, and he felt so breathless and so blessed to be able to hold this precious boy in his arms.

 

he pushed minghao off his lap and their hands met in a sweet embrace, as mingyu guided minghao towards the shelf on which he had hidden the camera, and minghao was met with a sweet surprise.

 

“my camera!” he exclaimed as he inspected it.

 

“it’s not broken?” he asked as he raised a brow at mingyu in suspicion. mingyu sheepishly smiled and scratched the back of his head before shrugging and simply saying,

 

“happy? april? fools’? day?”

 

minghao’s jaw widened and he stared at his boyfriend in disbelief and he could not believe that he did not even realise it was the first of april. he facepalmed himself and gazed back at his boyfriend ever so fondly. he settled the camera down carefully and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

 

“i can’t believe you pranked me like this… since when was your acting so good?” minghao asked, a fond smile gracing his lips.

 

“it’s always been this good,” mingyu boasted and as he stood there proudly, mentally patting himself on the back for the good work, he did not even realise that minghao was running into him and he screamed, as minghao tackled him onto the bed and tickled him all over. mingyu scrunched up his nose in laughter and he begged minghao to stop tickling him but the evil boy went on with his mischievous deeds. mingyu rolled over, so that now he was the one on top of minghao and he pinned the boy’s hands above his head and the intimate position made minghao flush a deep red and mingyu cooed at how minghao’s ears had turned a hot red too. mingyu dipped down and was about to pull away after teasing him, but minghao jerked his head upwards to capture mingyu’s lips and both of them smiled into the sweet languid kiss. after they finally broke off, heaving, as they tried to catch their breaths, mingyu continued to leave a few more pecks, peppering them all over minghao’s face before moving on to his neck, and placing another one firmly onto his collarbone.

 

“stop,” minghao said, breathlessly and he pushed mingyu away before any of them got excited and mingyu gave him a final peck on the lips with a satisfied sigh as he rolled off minghao and lay on the bed next to him.

 

“want to go out? i’m hungry…” mingyu said, as he patted his tummy.

 

“sure,” minghao said, as he reached out to hold mingyu’s hand and intertwined their fingers together. mingyu kissed the back of minghao’s palm and they both just continued to gaze dreamily into each other’s eyes, thinking about how they would give up everything and anything for the person in front of them right now.

 

for minghao, no camera, no matter how expensive, could ever replace the love he had for the giant dork in front of him. call him cheesy, but his happiness really started and ended with mingyu, nothing could ever change that.

 

**

 

based off this [video](https://twitter.com/incorrectgyu/status/1117455003763929088?s=09) !!

 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading this! do leave kudos or comments if you enjoyed this short story keke


End file.
